Next plan for the new ones
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Naruto and his friends are grown, gaara and Tsuyu are in control of their tailed demons, and now it's time for the next generation to step up. Kei, Karui and Tori are the next generation, and they all have something Special,that they can use or that can u


**OK, the one i made a long time ago and there are some people with the same names so not to confuse you or anything.**

**this is supose to be the sequal to the sequal of i am you you are me...BUT! I chose to make it some what not be...(i dont get it either. it just came to me one day.) so i will try to finish the other naruto one so if you want to know what happens to ryu and Pence,Riku and Shinn, go ahead and read this. **

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A gold hair boy yelled as he ran to the academy, his eyes set for the door." Sasuke! Hold the door!" "Kei……Hurry!" Kei smirked as he pumped chakra into his feet. Sliding all the way to his class. Uzumaki Kei had made it to class on time...for the first time. Kei walked to his seat as all the girls but a select few began to scream."The Uchiha brothers are here!" Or "The Uchiha twins!" Kei stuck his tongue out as he heard them. Uchiha Toru and Moru looked alike. But….Sasuke to him looked more feminine. Kei sat down and smirked as he saw his godfather Konohamaru walk in.

"Alright please take your seats, today we'll be assigning your teams. Squad one…….Akimichi Inozo, Mizu Tsuki and Yuki Momo." Inozo dropped her head on the desk as she was paired up with two of the few students that are from the Mizu clan. No freakin way.

"Squad two will be, Shi Mimi, Deiro Zero and Sarutobi Boru." All three Jumped up and cheered, they got along better than anyone so they think. All the squads were named but nine kids. That were left were Uzumaki Kei, Inuzuka Karui, Nara Shimaru, Uchiha Toru, Moru and Sasuke, Hyuga Riku, Aburame Shinn, and Mizu Kukiko.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Riku and Aburame Shinn are squad eight." Riku looked at Shinn, who winked at him, causing Riku to blush.

"Squad seven is Inuzuka Karui, Nara Shimaru and Uzumaki Kei." Konohamaru said smirking into the paper.

"YEAH!!" Kei shouted jumping onto his desk, with his left hand shot into the air.

"That leaves the last three, Uchiha Toru, Moru and Mizu Kukiko to be squad six." The twins smirked at each other. Kukiko is a Mizu with an innocent look, which could help when on missions when they need her. Very helpful.

"All right time for lunch go now." Konohamaru said. Everyone but Sasuke left. Karui turned to him and sat next to him.

"Sasuke san……do you want to share lunch today?" Sasuke turned to her and smirked, but nodded. Karui giggled and took out her lunch and separated it equally and they ate their half.

"Sasuke san?" Karui called to him."Hai?""Don't take it personal, but you look like a girl and……I'm sorry you must be very uncomfortable." Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine with you saying things like that you're my friend and I think highly of you." Sasuke said as Karui's dad walked in.

"Tou san!" Karui said jumping into his arms. The elder Inuzuka chuckled and hugged her tightly. Karui giggled and looked at her father.

"Where's Kaa san?"Kiba patted her back."Kaa san is at work." Kiba said running is hand through his daughter's hair gently. Sasuke looked at the two and smiled.

"Tou san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke san, this is my Tou san" Kiba looked at the Uchiha in fear for his eldest. Was this Sasuke's son or, was he a fake? Sasuke stood and bowed.

"Bonsowa ru, Inuzuka Sama." Sasuke said as he straightened up. Kiba looked at the Uchiha and saw a scale pattern on his left cheeks. '_Ryu'_ran through Kiba's head as he saw this, but that was impossible . Ryu was killed with Pence. Ryu Uchiha was only two when she died and she died by jumping in front of her father when Sasuke charged at Itachi. She died in Pence's arms before he charged at Sasuke and almost won if he didn't fight with vengeance. Pence was like his father, had five other bodies to control and all were dying or killed. He was a loyal son and person; he was a son any father would die for.

"Nice to meet one of my daughter's friends and relatives." Kiba said eyeing Sasuke and handed his daughter her partner. "Karui you left Gin at home." Karui saw the dog she could fit in her jacket and giggled.

"Thanks Tou san, bye!" Karui said as Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gin looked up at his partner and friend with his bright blue eyes and dark face. Inuzuka Gin is what he was named, Gin is one of three partners Karui has. It's Twilight, Midnight and himself, all new puppies by a year. Gin licked Karui's chin and in return she giggled for him Gin barked and if he could he'd be smiling.

"Sasuke san, this is Gin. Gin this is my friend Sasuke." Karui said smiling. Sasuke smiled and patted Gin's head and smiled.

"SASUKE!" Kei shouted jumping the Uchiha from a long distance. Sasuke's eyes widened as he rolled down the stairs with the gold hyper haired boy."Kei, Sasuke!"  
Karui shouted as she ran at invisible speed and caught the two. Hitting her head Karui gasped and yelped as the weight of the two crushed her a bit.

"Karui chan!" Kei shouted worried as the two got off her. Sasuke looked at the Inuzuka and smirked. Karui vanished and in her place was a little Red dog with a star patch of white on her face.

"Good job boy." Karui said appearing next to Kei. Kei jumped and chuckled and fixed his forehead protector on his forehead. Sasuke and Kei grinned at her as she picked up the second dog. Turning Karui gave them the same smile her dad did his friends, a wolf one.

"Let's go boys!" Karui cheered as they left the school and walked home.

The next day Kei woke up to see his six year old sisters on his bed looking at him with wondrous lavender eyes and blueish hair. Kei looked tiredly at his sisters and sat up slowly.

"What time is it?" He asked them. Hanna and Kanna looked at each other and smiled.

"Eight." Three……two……one.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kei shouted as he ran out his house with a piece of bread in his mouth. Running to the school Kei got happy looks from his parents' friends as they saw his father in him.

"Kei!" Sakura shouted to him holding Sakuranoki in her arms. Kei turned to her and smiled at his Aunt."Hi aunty! I have to hurry I'm late!" Kei said with a bow before he ran off. Sakura smiled at Naruto's orange and black jumpsuit son.

"Like father like son" She said walking to the home.

**Two minutes later**

Kei slid on the newly waxed floor and stumbled as he ran to his class.

"Man, Iruka Sensei isn't even my Sensei and he tells them to wax the floor when he knows I hate waking up and I'm a night person!" Kei panted out as he barely missed the wall of his mother's class.

"Kei!" Riku shouted as Kei almost slid passed their classroom. Riku grabbed his arm and slammed him down next to himself.

"Thanks Itoko." Kei panted as he lay on the floor. Toru kicked Kei's side playfully."Over sleep Uzumaki?" Kei smirked and shout up and fixed his hair ban.

"Well look here Moru; he doesn't hide his hair anymore." Toru said and caught all the girls but Inuzuka and Mizu's attention. Kei chuckled and saw how long his hair had gotten; Kei's hair was to the end of his back. Kei gave them a goofy smile.

"I didn't notice" Kei said rubbing his head as Gin howled as their senseis' all picked them up. Shimaru looked as her dad took the Uchiha twins and Kukiko. Smirking she turned to Karui.

"Inuzuka." Shimaru said patting her on the head. Karui shot up and saw her dad wink at her when he stopped in front of them.

"Tou san? Don't tell me….." Karui said think how he'd embarrass her. Kiba shook his head and nodded towards Neji.

"Itoko!!" Kei shouted to his relative. Neji smirked at his cousin and patted his spiky head. Kei smiled at Neji as he stepped back.

"How troublesome………we get a Hyuga….."Shimaru said laying her head on the desk as Karui giggled. Kei smirked at her comment and laughed.

"Well I'm part Hyuga!" Kei said to his friend as she sat up."And part knuckle-head "Shimaru said as Karui gasped.

"What?" the two asked their little Inuzuka girl. Karui held her mouth as red liquid fell slowly, droplet after droplet. her eyes turning white as snow.

"KARUI!" Kiba shouted as she jumped on her Kei's neck like a leach, her teeth sheathed in his neck.

"Karui?" Kei said shocked as a slurping sound filled the air. What was up with the Inuzuka?

**Yeeeeeeyyyy! I finished!**

Bonsowa ru: good evening

Itoko: cousin (boy cousin)

**Kei:...why did she have to bit me?!**

**Karui: Sorry...**

**Me: well you'll fine out that she's the-(gets hit by the Uchiha twins)**

**Twins:Shut it they want to read it!**

**Shimaru:...what a drag...Review please...you'll be thanked by Naruto and Kei or the demons if you'd like...(walks away)**


End file.
